


Elven Guardian ( Harry's Childhood )

by Youli_mae



Series: elven Guard [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Baby Harry, Harry's Baby background, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8974567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youli_mae/pseuds/Youli_mae
Summary: A side story of Elven Guardian :Harry is a Baby, how the Potter Left Harry





	

James and lily wasn't at home, A Witch name Sora is taking care of their twins who are named Hadrian the Oldest and Harry the younger of the twins, That night of Halloween at Godric hollows, it was peaceful, Blissful even, they were ignorant of what faith has written for the on that night.  
As the three played games an explosion has surprise them which cause distress towards the two Toddlers, Taking the two, Sora walk towards the toddlers room and Tucked them in, Sora was still clueless what was happening at the house when the door burst open and their Standings Voldemort with his wand pointing at her The Killing curse on his Lips and a flash of Green light flashes and everything was gone.... Along with her life. 

The snake like man looked towards the two Toddlers contemplating who was Harry Towards the two, he smiled cruelly which scares the brown eyes baby he pointed his wand along the green eyed baby's crib then levitated him then place the boy towards his twin.

Agitation, That is what harry feels as he saw the snake like man, and when he watch how their caretaker falls motionlessly towards the floor then He was floating in the air, Harry doesn't know what was happening he was curious but something is stirring in his belly and he doesn't like it, Though he didn't cry, for he don't want to give the man the satisfaction of his fear, then the same green light approaching towards them, harry raise his hand and Green orb became visible and contain the two of them, as the light touched the big emerald orb the spell bounce towards the caster which consume him then the spell bounced again towards the roof of the house.  
The orb was getting smaller and smaller but Harry don't want to deactivate it as stone are still falling but the toddler was being restless and tire by the minute, Until he couldn't hold it anymore Harry lost conscious and a Sharp stone fell towards baby Hadrians forehead, which makes the brown eyed baby cry even harder.  
That is how Lily and James saw the twins,  
Panick raise in Lily's heart when she saw her youngest lying on the cot of Hadrian unconscious,

" James! Harry! " she shouted towards James who is Rounding the whole house to see if it was really safe, but it was cut when he heard his wife shout their Younger sons name, Running he entered the 

" Harry " he choked as he approach the cot and Wife who is Holding the agitated Hadrian and Nursing the wound he have in his forehead 

" he is alive just Unconscious " Lily said in a Shaky voice as she kisses their Oldest son in her arms, James took young harry in his Arms and release his Breath he unconsciously holds, He was comforted of his Sons Steady breathing , 

" Let's go, we should report to Albus what happed tonight " James said as he took hold of his shaky wife, He kissed harry head and Hadrian's then Apparated towards the enormous after of Hogwarts, A very shaken Minerva running towards their Direction.

" We should immediately go towards the Headmaster " she said then Lead the two towards the office of the Headmaster

As they entered the office of the headmaster at the very top of the tower, One agitated, and restless headmaster welcomes them

" headmaster "  
" Oh James Lily, Are they okay? How are them, Please tell me they are fine " Albus Dumbledoor said as he stride towards them, Looking towards the two toddlers in the hand of their parents.

" They are fine, Albus But.... Sora - Sora is Gone " Lily choked on the sob she was holding dearly to not scare her dear Hadrian more.

" and the Dark lord, Albus... The Dark lord has Vanquish " Jakes said as He kissed the forehead of the slumbering harry in his Arms.  
Dumbledoor has many thoughts, And Along with them is how a Baby defeated Tom Marvolo Riddle. Surely it would cause a lot of complications along the way.

" Who? — who Killed him? " Albus Ask as he eyed the two toddlers in their parents arms, he has a Gut, But he needed a Confirmation though.

" Hadrian " James Answered then Lily showed the lighting bolt wound In her sons forehead, The Headmaster mentally shook his head, No its not possible, For his long life, He didn't feel the power of Young Hadrian Potter, But towards Harry, a Very powerful.... The headmaster breath has stopped in his lungs... Yes, Harry James Potter, In a very young age performs a very unique Ninjutsu...  
But James and Lily would surely not believe it, So he nodded his head, But his eyes is only towards the unconscious boy, Yes, he would care for the boy, It is his duty now To care and Love the Child of Lhunnanon, The spirit of Earth and Death. 

But since that day, It was never been the same, James and Lily focused on Hadrian that They had almost Forgotten Harry, But a week before their Fourth Birthday Hadrian Performs an Accidental magic that hastily hastily plans to Celebrate the Fourth Birthday of Hadrian ( and Harry though as If they had Forgotten ) though They had little tiny problem, They don't want Harry to Come, why? Their reason is They wanted it to be memorable towards the child, and so, they tried to leave harry towards the Headmaster but he decline saying Harry should be their also as it is his Day just as it is Hadrian's Day, they agreed, But it doesn't mean they would do just that, No, They wanted it to be FAMILY outing as if Harry wasn't one of them, so Lily contacted her Sister. Petunia Evans Dursley, A Magic hating Muggle the day before they go to France, they were ecstatic, That their plans would are going on their Way, Hadrian Celebrated his Birthday In France While Harry hasn't been fed for a Day and a Half. After a Week, The Potter Family came back towards the step of his Sister to Fetch Harry their Younger son, But no one answered, they left thinking they just go somewhere, but the Next day, they came back with the same result, so the left thinking they had a Vacation too WITH harry, But on the third day They had Came back with the same result, They decided to ask the neighbor hood where the Dursley's are, a man In a Black car Pulls towards the next door of the Dursley household. They ask if he knew where they are when would they come back. " why? They had left... Five days From now, may I ask why? " the man said " Do you have a contact to them? I left a Boy towards their care eight days ago " Lily said as she look towards her husband " ahh.. Are you saying the Freak child? Oh... He died due to fall, He just Suddenly on their roof crying then Before anyone could come and save the boy, he slide and Fell from the roof, Poor Boy. I knew he was a Freak but He don't deserve to die, he opens his head, Brain was everywhere, and His Head, fell off his Shoulder, the poor boys blood is still On the Ground I know " The man Said as he Enters The Gate of the Dursley and Assisted poth Potter Towards the Backyard and their Crimson Dried blood pains the Pavement, And some small Meat littered in the Ground. Then the man Confirmed it was some specks of meat from the child's Shoulder. Guilt, It was all they felt, Guilt that they left their child here, Guilt as they realize how awfull they are. Memories of their little boy, They don't have a Lot and Harry was a Silent child, he talks so Little, He goes out of his room only when Necessary, This was their fault... They should have listened, They should have brought Harry along with them in France... But because of their Selfishness... They didn't, as he man left, They Apparated towards Hogwarts, Three days After they came back this would be the first time they Enters the school premises again, Bringing some devastating news towards the Headmaster, Oh How would they break this news towards said old man, He was very fund of Harry, He loves Harry more than he loves Hadrian and them. As they entered the Office, They saw Minerva Having tea with Albus. " Ahh.. How Was your vacation? " Albus ask with smile and twingkle I his eyes. " It went well " Lily whispered as Tears Fell from her eyes. " What happen? " Minerva ask eying the Downcasted almost grieving expression towards both Potters Face " Harry... " Lily whispers, That hot the Headmasters Attention, Twingkle leaving his eyes " Dead " James said in a Shaky tone. " What do you mean Dead? " The headmaster ask streightening his Position on his chair " We left him towards my sister care, Petunia, we are Suppose to get him today Bu- " " What do you mean Left? You... Left Your younger son behind while you celebrate Hadrian's birthday, Have you forgotten it was also Harry's Birthday!? " Albus ask in disbelief of the couple Infront of Him. Lily and James paled as they heard the headmaster this angry, And about...... Harry's Birthday.... Lily cried in dispare knowing how he ted Harry, They had Focused on Hadrian for the Past Three years, They became Hands on towards Hadrian while Harry has pippy the house elf, also his Caretaker. They focused too much towards Hadrian that they forgotten Harry Existed, All they knew was the Oldest While The youngest has no one... But an elf... " That impossible now Headmaster.... Harry is Gone. He died five days ago, According towards the man we talked, He fell from the roof " James Said as he Look towards the floor ashamed of himself, they heard a Strangled breath then a Choke, He looked up then saw the headmaster is having a Hard time Breathing... " Albus? Firecall Poppy now! " Minerva said as she assisted Albus in his Chair, While her hands is Caressing his Cheat in an Attemo to calm him, Lily, did the firecall in an Instant, The mediwitch was their With a lot of potions On her tail. That was the first time they saw the headmaster struggle to breath, in a Near death experience, and in Angry state, even Severus is Glaring daggers towards the couple when he heard of their Misscoming, It was Normal, But the glare he sent towards his childhood friend, Lily, Was the Unusual one, even serious and Remus glares daggers towards the two, along with the weasley. And Since that Day they had leave in Dispair And when The interview took place they said Missing... Not DEAD... Every day They leave in guilt, In sorrow, and Marurders where never the same again, They cut theie connections towards the potters, though they still meet in the meetings, But They never talked, Never acknowledge their one time friend, the weasleys moved on after a Year along with the headmaster and deputy headmistress, but the headmaster in his front, He moved on, But deep inside him he wishes to see his Grandson again in the world of the living.... \------ The end!!


End file.
